The Shining (book)
The Shining (translated into Dutch as The Shining ) is a novel by Stephen King in 1977. The story revolves around the Torrance family in the winter season, an abandoned hotel manages where it appears to be haunted. The book was filmed in 1980 as The Shining by Stanley Kubrick , who adapted the story at key points. In 1997 there was also an eponymous miniseries of the book created by Mick Garris , who follows the book accurately. King wrote the scenario above. In 2013, the book received a sequel titled Dr. Sleep . Content [ hide ] *1 Contents **1.1 Part 1 - Preliminary Business **1.2 Part 2 - Closed **1.3 Part 3 - The Hornet's Nest **1.4 Part 4 - Caught in the Snow **1.5 Part 5 - On Life and Death *2 Background *3 Differences between the book and the movie Contents [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' The book is divided into five parts. Part 1 - Preliminary Business [ edit ] Jack Torrance is a writer with a past as an alcoholic. This addiction has repeatedly thwarted his career and made him the arm of his five-year-old son in a drunken Danny broke. The turning point came when he and his brother drinking Al drunken road raged and the car boasted a children's bike. Though they could find that could have sat on that bike no child stopped Jack and Al immediate drinking. Jack is trying to stay off the booze and that he wants to finish writing the play. Already using its influence as a board member to help as manager of the Overlook Hotel. Jacket to a job It should be fitted during the winter months when it is empty. On Danny has a psychic gift ( the shining ) and do not trust the hotel. He'd rather not go, but is silent on this because he realizes that this is his father is a last chance to make something. Of his professional life Part 2 - Closing [ edit ] At the closing of the hotel Jack, involving his wife Winnifred ( Wendy ) and their son Danny hotel. It is secluded in the high mountains at Sidewinder. Danny feels that there are nasty things in the hotel have happened and will happen. The hotelkok Dick Hallorann also appears to have this gift and then Danny on him through the heart to call if there are difficulties. 'light' Part 3 - The Hornet's Nest [ edit ] As winter approaches the Torrance family sitting alone in the hotel. Danny sees appearances by his gift. The hose behaves like a real snake who wants to attack him, he saw blood stains on the wall and get into room 217 years ago as a deceased woman from the bath to get him. Wendy's worried about him. Jack becomes increasingly fascinated by Overlook and its history and starts Wendy and Danny to be regarded as people who are bad with him, and Overlook to take off. Him more and more Part 4 - Caught in the Snow [ edit ] Jack also gets nightmares in Overlook. He sees the hedge animals in the garden of posture and location change and fears that want to attack him. In a nightmare he hits the radio, with which they have contact with the outside world, broken. Danny has bruises on his neck as the woman in the bathroom trying to strangling him. Wendy accuses Jack of having it done. Jack is furious and wants to seek refuge in the drink. When he enters the bar is filled up with bottles of liquor, while no drop liquor was present at the hotel when they withdrew it. Jack is operated by bartender Lloyd, although there was no one else in the hotel outside of him, Wendy and Danny when they withdrew it. Jack begins to neglect his family and to keep more and more. Away He was convinced that the hotel has big plans for him. That's why he makes the snowmobile disabled, so they no longer get away. Danny foresees danger and calls Hallorann with 'light'. Part 5 - On Life and Death [ edit ] Hallorann receives the message and travels straight down toward Overlook, but the hotel is difficult to get through the snow. Jack ends up at a big party in the lobby of the hotel where guests from the entire history of the hotel are available. He meets waiter Delbert Grady. Grady managed the hotel for Jack, then became insane and killed his family before committing suicide. Jack Grady turn led to, like him, his family 'correct'.Meanwhile, Wendy hears Jack talking to people who are not there. When she goes to the hall she finds Jack there, unconscious, behind the bar. When Jack wakes up, he is aggressive towards Wendy and tries to strangle her. Wendy knocks him down with an empty bottle. Along with Danny Wendy Jack closes in the pantry and then barricaded himself with Danny in her bedroom. When Jack wakes Grady is in the pantry. Jack Grady art and thus makes him more aggressive. Then he makes Jack promise to do now in order to murder his family and everything he lets Jack free. It wants Danny's gift for himself as Danny's dead. Jack arming himself with a roque mallet and hides in the hall. If Wendy wants to go get food, he comes out and he attacks her. Wendy gets hurt, but reached her room and closes the door on the lock. Danny has disappeared from the room, but because Jack is in the door banging they can not do anything. She locks herself in the bathroom. If Jack's in, he starts on the bathroom door to ram. If he has a hole beaten in the door he tries to pick the lock, but Wendy cuts him off in his hands with a razor blade. Meanwhile Hallorann arrived at the hotel. The road is barred to him by the hedge animals come alive. Hallorann know to pass the animals come into the hotel. Jack heard him and decided to first turn to him again to Wendy and Danny focuses out. Hallorann He strikes Hallorann unconscious with roque mallet and then search for Danny. Danny is hiding in a hotel room. When he hears Jack, he flees to the third floor. Jack chases him and lock him in. If Danny Jack confronts the fact that he abused the hotel, as is Jack himself. If he recommends to flee, his son Danny refuses. Then Jack starts beating the roque mallet, making the hotel gets full control of Jacks body itself. Jack wants to murder his son, but Danny reminds him that he has forgotten to relieve. Pressure on the boiler The boiler is on this jump. Jack goes to the boiler to be close to turning it.Danny, Wendy and Hallorann flights out of the hotel. Eventually the boiler exploded and the whole hotel, Jack is still destroyed. In the epilogue Wendy and Danny attend Hallorann in Florida. Wendy and Danny will soon live somewhere else. Danny must now cope without a father, but decides to make the best of it. Background [ edit ] After his two previous novels, Carrie and salem , are both played out in small towns in King's own state, Maine , Stephen King wanted for his third novel, a different environment. His choice finally fell on Boulder ,Colorado . On October 30, 1974 Stephen King and his wife visited the hotel to Stanley there to see. More of the environment Because it was already by the end of the holiday season, the two were the only guests that night. They spent the night in room 217, when ghosts. According stories These elements were later used in his story by King. In their own words King had that night in the hotel a nightmare in which his then three year old son in the corridors of the hotel was being chased by a fire hose . Again, this element can be found. Found in the book King dropped for The Shining also inspired by Ray Bradbury 's The Veldt ; a story about a man whose dreams come true. In 1972, King had an idea for such a story called Dark Shine , but this book was never completed. Other inspirations Shirley Jackson 's The Haunting of Hill House , Edgar Allen Poe 's The Mask of the Red Death and The Fall of the House of Usher , and Robert Marasco 's Burnt Offerings . King completed the first version of The Shining in four months. The title is based on the phrase "We all shine on ..." from the song " Instant Karma! " of John Lennon . King's editor Bill Thompson found it unwise after''Carrie'' and salem bring another horror story as it would get. according to him a reputation as King horror writer But King saw this as a compliment. Differences between the book and the movie [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.''*In Kubrick's film Jack used an ax as a weapon. The book is a roque mallet . *In the book Hallorann survives the story. In Kubrick's film he is killed by Jack when he arrived at Overlook. *The chase scene between Jack and Danny find in the book take place in the hotel. In Kubrick's film, this takes place in the labyrinth of the hotel. The labyrinth is not present in the book and the film takes place in the hedge animals. *The book is Danny in room 217 inside. In the film, he does not. *In the book, Jack, along with the hotel, bloated. In Kubrick's film Jack dead, freezes after he lost in the labyrinth. *In the book, Danny is still in the room as Wendy is on the run for Jack. He later escaped through the window in the bathroom. *In Kubrick's film, the ghosts of the twin daughters of Delbert Grady occur. In the book, the Grady twins does not occur. Moreover, in the book triplets. *Wendy in Kubrick's film black hair. King describes it in his book as a blonde. *In the book, Jack thinks the woman in room 217 to see down and she comes after him. In the film JAck see her clearly come out of the bath, and he knows it's coming after him. Category:1977 books